El Misterio de Rosella
by KaaryAlexMaslow
Summary: — ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté a esa joven que se parecía tanto a mí, solo que ella tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. —No hay tiempo para investigar, ni para que me hagas preguntas —me contestó tajante. No me cayó bien pero aun así la escuché —Me llamo Rosella y soy tú...
1. Prefacio: El Misterio de Rosella

El Misterio de Rosella

 **Disclaimer** **:**

Basado en los libros y películas de Harry Potter escritos por la escritora J.K Rowling, los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Rosella, la trama es completamente mía.

 **Summary** **:**

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté a esa joven que se parecía tanto a mí, solo que ella tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—No hay tiempo para investigar, ni para que me hagas preguntas —me contestó tajante. No me cayó bien pero aun así la escuché —Me llamo Rosella y soy tú...

* * *

 _ **Prefacio**_

 **Hogwarts 1995**

Hermione Granger caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hacia la biblioteca cuando una estampida de alumnos hizo que se le cayeran los libros que traía en las manos.

— ¡Hermione!— Escuchó que decían su nombre. Giró la cabeza para ver a sus amigos correr hacia ella—. Rápido, tenemos que ir a los patios.

— ¡Ron! No tengo tiempo, necesito ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. ¿Qué sucede?

—Umbridge —contestó Harry entre dientes mientras, inconscientemente, tocaba la marca que la mujer sapo le había hecho—. Quiere correr a Trelawney

— ¿Qué? Eso no es posible —Los Gryffindor corrieron a los patios donde todos los alumnos de todas las casas observaban en silencio la discusión entre la profesora McGonagall y Umbridge—. El Ministerio se está apoderando del colegio —Dijo la castaña en un susurro.

— Espero que pronto te corran a ti, sangre sucia —Se escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy, seguida de las risas de todas las serpientes.

— Eso es lo que quieres, hurón botador, pero no vivirás para verlo.

— ¿Acaso es una amenaza, Weasley bee? —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona y tirando un galeón a los pies del pelirrojo—. Aprovéchalo bien, comadreja, tal vez te saque de pobre.

Malfoy se fue del lugar, dejando a un Ronald Weasley tan rojo como su cabello.

—Ron —lo llamó Hermione— No dejes que te provoque.

La chica miró a Harry, que durante todo el suceso estuvo callado. El moreno de ojos verdes miraba la escena que se desarrollaba en el lugar. Dumbledore había aparecido enfrentando a la mujer de rosa, quien no quitaba la sonrisa de su horrible rostro.

— Ron, vámonos —dijo Harry, y junto con Hermione se retiraron del lugar.

El trio de oro se dirigió de nuevo al castillo para que Ron pudiera calmarse, ya que parecía un león enjaulado. Potter arrastraba al pelirrojo, cuando Hermione se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

— ¿Herms, pasa algo? —preguntó Harry mirándola atentamente, al igual que Ronald.

—No, chicos, solo quiero ir a la biblioteca a estudiar —la castaña disimuló muy bien con una sonrisa lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ellos solo asintieron y siguieron su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero Harry sí había notado la actitud de la castaña y sabía que algo malo le pasaba. Ella era como su hermana y no era muy difícil adivinar que estaba triste por las palabras que había dicho Draco Malfoy y, aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía, sí era la primera ocasión que Hermione Granger no contestaba a las palabras venenosas del rubio.

* * *

 **Hola este es el primer Fic que escribo primeramente quiero decirles que no tengo mucha experiencia con los Dramiones así que espero que les guste y quiero decirles que acepto cualquier critica constructiva que quieran brindarme si alguien tiene alguna idea o quiera participar como personaje puede enviarme un review.**

 **NOTA: Este es un Dramione pero conforme pasen los capítulos irán apareciendo más personajes. Rosella es un personaje nuevo y completamente mío más adelante aparecerá en la historia y conocerán su historia y que tiene que ver con la pareja protagonista.**

 **-KaaryAlexMaslow**

 **Corregido por: MrsDarfoy**

 **Muchas gracias por hacerme saber mis errores a RbBlack y a MrsDarfoy.**


	2. Chapter 1: Soy tú, tú eres yo

El Misterio de Rosella

 **Disclaimer:**

Basado en los libros y películas de Harry Potter escritos por la escritora J.K Rowling, los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Rosella, la trama es completamente mía.

 **Summary:**

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté a esa joven que se parecía tanto a mí, solo que ella tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—No hay tiempo para investigar, ni para que me hagas preguntas —Me contestó tajante. No me cayó bien pero aun así la escuché —Me llamo Rosella y soy tú.

* * *

Chapter One: Soy Tú, tú eres yo.

 **POV Rosella**

 **Hogwarts, septiembre de 2009**

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté a esa joven que se parecía tanto a mí, solo que ella tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—No hay tiempo para investigar, ni para que me hagas preguntas —Me contestó tajante. No me cayó bien pero aun así la escuché—. Me llamo Rosella y soy tú.

Me sorprendí por eso pero no le contesté en absoluto. Me había quedado completamente en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Las palabras regresaron a mí después de varios minutos. Ella continuaba observándome.

— ¿Eres yo? Eso no puede ser —repetí una y otra vez, pero sin mirarla— Es un sueño, sí, eso debe de ser, porque no… —Me quedé callada al ver que entre sus túnicas sacaba el mismo giratiempo que yo llevaba en el cuello.

—Llegué con esto —me dijo ella.

—Pero no funciona, yo misma he intentado usarlo.

—Ahí es donde estás completamente equivocada, Rosella —La chica hizo una pausa— Esté giratiempo no es el mismo que llevas al cuello.

— Pero se ven tan iguales —le contesté mirando ambos objetos—. ¿Cómo no puede ser el mismo?

La chica suspiró y me tendió el giratiempo.

— No tengo más tiempo para explicaciones: nuestros padres, mis padres están en peligro y necesito que vayas al año de 1995. Habrá una guerra en…

Asentí y no pude evitar interrumpirla.

— Ya lo sé, el señor tenebroso tendrá las de ganar los primeros años de la guerra—. La chica mayor negó con la cabeza.

—El señor tenebroso fue vencido por Harry Potter en 1998, pero en mi tiempo Potter está muerto y el Lord ha regresado —La miré con la expresión horrorizada. No me gustaba de qué iba toda esta conversación, pero aun así la escuché atentamente y asentí, prometiéndole que cumpliría las indicaciones

— ¿Cómo puede estar muerto? —pregunté con algo de duda a lo que ella me decía.

—No lo sé —No sabía si confiar en ella o no: esta Rosella del futuro era algo extraña. ¿A qué se refería con salvar a mis-sus-nuestros… como sea… padres? Seguramente era una de las bromas de Roger y Amelia ¿Me habrán dado alguna poción para tener estos sueños? — Por tu expresión veo que no te esperabas esto. Bien, si fallas, todo lo que conoces será destruido.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—Muy fácil: solo tienes que destruir el libro de los recuerdos —Iba a preguntar en dónde se encontraba, pero no pude hacerlo porque ella se adelantó a contestarme—. Ese libro estaba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero al parecer alguien lo descubrió y se lo llevó.

— ¿Y por qué no vas tú a buscarlo, si tienes el giratiempo? —pregunté —Además, ¿cómo sabes del libro ese?

—Lo sé porque yo misma lo escribí.

—O sea, ¿qué todo lo que va a pasar es tu culpa?

— ¿Prácticamente? Sí, soy una bruja muy poderosa y toda mi vida traté de superar a todos—Comencé a notar cierta incomodidad de su parte—. Es un tema bastante difícil: lo que sucede es que los únicos mortífagos libres me usaron para sus fines y… —La joven bruja suspiró y yo fruncí el ceño. Si ella realmente era yo, ¿por qué no me decía los detalles de mi futuro? Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escuché lo que Rosella mayor me dijo.

En ese momento desperté en mi cama del colegio con la respiración agitada.

Suspiré.

— Solo ha sido un sueño, gracias a Merlín —me dije a mí misma. Fruncí el ceño desconcertada al notar que tenía un pequeño objeto entre mis manos. Lo miré de nuevo y me asusté. —Si es un sueño, ¿qué hago con esto?

Suspiré pesadamente y volví a recostarme en mi enorme cama con doseles y cortinas verdes. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido hacía unos momentos. Era tan extraño… en realidad demasiado. Con una sonrisa ladina tomé el giratiempo, que antes había soltado del susto, para mirarlo bien y llevé mis manos hacía en giratiempo que siempre llevaba en el cuello.

— ¡Lo sabía! Es el mismo —Sonreí—. Ya parezco una loca hablando conmigo misma —Volví a sentarme en la cama y me di cuenta que estaba amaneciendo.

Me quedé sentada en la cama como cinco minutos. Seguía pensado en mi sueño… Suspiré pesadamente por milésima vez desde que había despertado. Me levanté de la cama una buena vez y busqué un cambio de ropa, uno de los uniformes nuevos del colegio. Hoy era el primer día de clases, hoy todos dejarían de tratarme como un bicho raro, hoy sería un gran día, me dije para mis adentros un minuto antes de entrar a la ducha de mi habitación.

~•~

Bajé a la sala común, pero no había nadie cerca. Eran casi la siete de la mañana, así que mejor me encaminé a desayunar. Entré al gran comedor de Hogwarts y lo primero que vi fue la mesa de Gryffindor. "Ahí estaban esos niños que me molestaban desde que llegué aquí, los que se decían así mismos Sangre Pura ¡Ja! Yo les demostraré que soy mejor que ellos, aunque los leones siempre se habían caracterizado por su valentía y que la mayoría de ellos eran mestizos o traidores a la sangre, como decían los de mi casa". Sí, yo era demasiado orgullosa y… y al parecer otra vez estaba hablando sola. Bueno solamente tenía que esperar a las clases de hoy, puesto que había estudiado mucho antes de venir a Hogwarts. A pesar que era mi primer año aquí, pensaba ser mejor bruja que todos estos que no me quieren. Nadie me iba a hacer menos, ni los Slytherin ni los leones. Puede que yo no sepa de dónde vengo ni tampoco quiénes son mis padres, pero les demostraría a todos que era la mejor bruja del colegio. Dejé de pensar un momento y mejor me dirigí hacia mi mesa y me senté lejos de mis compañeros. Algunos de ellos me llamaban sangre sucia o, más bien, la mayoría, y los demás solo me ignoraban. Eso significaba que no tenía ningún amigo en el colegio.

—Por ahora —dije, sin fijarme en que hablaba en voz alta.

Después de una media hora en el que a duras penas había comido una manzana verde, que eran mis favoritas, por cierto, me levanté de mi asiento. El comedor estaba lleno de alumnos. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor me miraban con odio así como a todos los demás Slytherin, mi casa… Bueno tampoco encajaba con las serpientes por ser quien era, por no saber quién era. Solo soy una pobre huérfana que se crió sola en el bosque. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, tal vez mis padres no me querían o tal vez murieron. No me acuerdo de mucho lo único que me dada de ellos es el giratiempo, que yo usaba, como dije, que pertenecía a mi madre y el anillo de mi padre, con sus iniciales grabadas dentro: "D.M.". Sacudí la cabeza y mejor me fui a mi clase de encantamientos. Sonreí levemente, pareciera que hace una semana no conocía nada de la magia…

~•~

 **29 de agosto de 2009**

Me desperté temprano; ese día hacía mucho frío en la cabaña. Me levanté con mucho pesar y además me sentía muy cansada por dormir en el suelo. La única fuente de calor que tenía era la manta que la extraña anciana me había regalado y que agradecía de sobre manera. Después de asearme, salí de la fría cabaña para buscar algo de leña: me serviría para el invierno que se avecinaba.

A pesar de que hacía mucho frío en los bosques de Rusia, nunca me había enfermado. Sonreí al mirar hacia arriba y sentir el calor del sol.

— Hoy va a ser un hermoso día.

Cogí un saco que había tejido hace tiempo y salí de mi hogar, el hogar que yo misma me había forjado, el hogar en el que me sentía segura pero en el que a la vez me sentía muy sola puesto que no conocía a nadie, ningún alma en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Hace mucho tiempo que los niños Blackville ni los Miller se aparecían para molestarte, casi un semestre aproximadamente; estaba feliz por eso, así ellos no me molestarían.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora y yo seguía en el bosque recogiendo leña, cuando una hermosa lechuza color blanco apareció de la nada. El precioso animal dejó caer junto a mí un sobre y luego se fue volando, quedando lejos de mi vista. Recogí la extraña carta y la miré atentamente. ¡Iba dirigida a mí! La abrí y leí atentamente.

 _"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Directora: Minerva McGonagall._

 _Querida señorita: Rosella Malph_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos que su lechuza llegue antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Subdirector"_

— Pero si estamos en agosto —dije en un susurro.

— Lo sabemos, señorita Malph —escuché que decía una voz detrás de mí. Me giré para mirar a la persona: una mujer alta y delgada con algunos años encima, vestía una ¿túnica? oscura y un sombrero de punta bastante pasado de moda.

— ¿Buenos días? —saludé dudosa.

— Buen día, Rosella — "¡Esta mujer sabe mi nombre!" grité para mis adentros.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señora…? —Me sentí en desventaja en ese momento, puesto que para mí era una completa desconocida.

— Lo lamento, permítame presentarme —Sonrió con amabilidad—. Mi nombre es Minerva, Minerva McGonagall…

~•~

 **Aula de Encantamientos**

 **Septiembre 07, 2009**

Y aquí estaba, en el aula del profesor Flitwick, mientras él explicaba algunos hechizos básicos. Como buena alumna, tomaba nota en un pergamino. La mayoría de los alumnos conversaban y los de las últimas filas simplemente dormían. Al llegar a la clase, había escogido el lugar más cercano al profesor. A mí me gustaba mucho aprender: a mis once años había leído todos los libros que iba logrado comprar con el poco dinero que ganaba, con mucho esfuerzo y algunos más que me habían regalado. En casa, todos creían que era una pordiosera, una pobretona, una indigente para ser más precisa y, claro, no estaban del todo equivocados, pero ahora tenía una cama decente, por el momento, y me daban la oportunidad de estudiar. ¡No iba a desperdiciar esto! ¡Por nada del mundo! Casi grité de la emoción. Filius Flitwick era un profesor un tanto curioso y de baja estatura, una pequeña personita con un amplio conocimiento.

— ¿Alguien puede mencionarme para qué usamos el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa? —preguntó el semi duende. Sin esperar un solo segundo levanté la mano; Flitwick me miró y sonrió con amabilidad—. Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre —dijo en un susurro tan bajo que casi nadie lo escuchó, pero yo sí. ¿Eso significaba que él conoció a mis padres?— Señorita Malph, tiene la palabra.

—El encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa es también llamado encantamiento de levitación, razón por la cual se utiliza para hacer levitar objetos y dejarlos suspendidos en el aire. Su función es algo parecida al levicorpus —contesté con una sonrisa altanera y orgullosa.

— ¡Excelente, señorita Malph! —El profesor me elogió y aplaudió—. ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!

Así transcurrió el tiempo. Al final de la clase había ganado casi doscientos puntos para mi casa y no, no estaba exagerando, ya que casi en todas las preguntas que hacia el profesor, la clase duró casi tres horas. Habíamos hablado de encantamientos básicos (creo que eso ya lo dije, ¿Verdad?), uno que otro avanzado e incluso habíamos intentado practicarlos. El profesor de encantamientos no dejaba de elogiar mi trabajo y mi gran avance: a pesar de que era el primer día, había logrado mucho.

—Y con esto doy por terminada la clase. Pueden retirarse, alumnos —habló Flitwick por encima de todo el barullo.

Como siempre, me quedaba al último, guardaba mis pergaminos con mucho cuidado para que no se estropearan. Además tenía un descanso de treinta minutos antes de mi próxima clase.

Salí del aula y me dirigí a mi habitación para ir a buscar mi escoba. La directora McGonagall me había hecho el favor de comprarme una escoba, pero con la condición de no usarla a menos que sea para las clases de Madame Hooch. De pronto los vi en el pasillo: los leones Miller, Amelia y Roger Miller.

—Pero si es la niña del bosque —dijo Amelia con una sonrisa burlona. Ella siempre fue una mala persona conmigo. ¿Mencioné que ella vivía en Rusia? Ella y su hermano siempre estaban molestándome por mi modo de vida—. ¿Qué? ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?

Su hermano Roger rió mordaz. Eran dos años más grandes que yo y se aprovechaban de eso para fastidiarme la vida—. Mi hermana te hizo una pregunta, salvajita —Roger me tomó del cuello y me estampó fuertemente contra la pared—. A nosotros nadie nos ignora ¡¿Entendiste?!

Roger me golpeó en el estómago y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Había dejado caer mi bolso y Amelia aprovechó el momento para tomarlo; lo vacío en el suelo y agarró cada uno de los pergaminos que había ¡Eran los deberes de encantamientos que había adelantado en clase!

— ¿Cuánto trabajo te llevo hacer esto? —me preguntó con una de sus sonrisas sádicas. Amelia y Roger rieron mientras ella rompía los pergaminos. Nada quedó de mis cosas.

"Jamás los había visto así", pensé.

— ¡No! —dije en un susurro. Las plumas y la fotografía borrosa de mis padres fueron destruidas.

No me importaban los deberes: los podía volver a hacer. ¿Las plumas? Enviaría a algún elfo del castillo a comprar otras al Callejón Diagón, pero lo que no pude soportar fue que Amelia rompiera y quemara la única foto que tenía de mis papás. Era una foto borrosa de mis padres en sus años de Hogwarts; casi no se distinguía, pero era su único recuerdo.

Mis ojos se aguaron al ver que las cenizas caer al suelo. Los gemelos rieron, pero una voz los interrumpió.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Escuché una voz desconocida y Roger de inmediato me soltó. No levanté la mirada porque no quería que nadie me viera llorar y mi cabello ocultaba la mayor parte de mi rostro, lo cual me beneficiaba.

— No es nada, ¿verdad, Rosy? —preguntó Amelia, pero yo me limité a quedarme callada y, con una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida por el desconocido, me senté en el suelo del pasillo a recoger mis cosas, pero no me permití llorar frente ellos ni frente al hombre desconocido.

— ¿A caso no tienen clases? —Los gemelos se miraron y salieron corriendo sin decir nada. El señor se agachó a mi altura y me ayudó a recoger algunas cosas que quedaban en el suelo.

— Muchas gracias, señor… —No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero deduje que era un Malfoy por su color de cabello. Había escuchado que era una familia de gran renombre, además de que había visto una fotografía de los últimos campeones de quidditch en los últimos diez años en mi sala común y salía él— Am… ¿Malfoy?

El desconocido sonrió.

—Draco Malfoy —confirmó una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Rosella —le contesté, con la cabeza baja.

—Rosella… — ¡Oh, no! Me preguntará por mis apellidos.

—Solo Rosella, sin apellido —contesté apenada—. Los profesores me dicen Malph, pero nunca conocí a mis padres, así que no se mis verdaderos apellidos.

—Perdón por ponerte en una situación incómoda —Sonrió de nuevo y yo le devolví la sonrisa—. Tengo que irme, vine a hablar con la directora McGonagall.

—Está en su despacho —Le dije distraída antes de que me preguntara.

—Gracias, Rosella.

El señor Malfoy se fue y yo seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación. Aunque tenía trabajo extra, no me daba tiempo de hacerla, puesto que se acercaba la hora de la clase de vuelo.

~•~

 **POV Draco**

 **Despacho de la Directora McGonagall**

Llegué a la entrada del despacho de McGonagall. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar, puesto que la última vez que estuve aquí aún era despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Dije la contraseña y la gárgola comenzó a moverse en unos ¿segundos? estuve en el despacho de los directores.

—Directora McGonagall —saludé con cordialidad.

—Señor Malfoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Diez, once años?

—Once años y cuatro meses —le contesté con seriedad, pero sin mostrarme grosero.

—Es cierto. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Si fue ella la que me envió una lechuza.

—He recibido una lechuza de su parte en mi consulta esta mañana.

— ¡Oh!, sí, lo había olvidado. Señor Malfoy, tome asiento, por favor.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza me dispuse a sentarme frente a la directora, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró la mujer que me atormentaba en sueños, Hermione Granger.

—Señora Weasley, llega puntual como siempre — ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nos ha citado McGonagall a ambos? —Bien, tome asiento.

—Gracias, directora —le dediqué un asentimiento a Granger a modo de saludo y ella solamente sonrió de manera profesional, como siempre hacía con sus colegas del Ministerio de Magia.

—Usted dirá —dije con un nudo en la garganta, aunque en mi voz no se notaba en absoluto.

—Los cité a ambos para hablar sobre una de las alumnas de esta institución. Ha tenido un buen desempeño en la escuela.

Granger sonrió.

—No veo la razón de la cual estemos aquí, señora directora.

La anciana directora sonrió como Dumbledore solía hacerlo.

—De eso quiero hablar, señora Weasley. Hoy fue el primer día de clases y los profesores me han reportado que la señorita Rosella ha tenido un buen desempeño en las pocas horas que lleva aquí — "¿Rosella? ¿Qué tendría que ver esa niña con nosotros?", me pregunté en mi interior—. Ustedes no la conocen, pero son los únicos capaces de encargarse de su bienestar y de brindarle un apellido —Ahora sí, no entendía absolutamente nada—. La señorita Rosella no tiene padres, ni a nadie que se haga cargo de ella y como ustedes son los únicos que tienen familia y un trabajo estable.

—No sé a qué viene esto y tampoco me hago una idea —comentó una confundida Hermione.

—Bueno, señora Weasley, usted está casada y sabe lo que es ser madre. A pesar de tener un puesto alto en el Ministerio nunca ha descuidado a sus hijos —McGonagall me miró—. Y usted, señor, tiene un hijo y su esposa puede hacerse cargo de la niña. Rosella necesita un hogar en el que pueda desenvolverse bien, puesto que toda su vida a estado viviendo sola en una cabaña del bosque.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de padre abandonaría a una niña a su suerte?

— ¿Quiere decir que la niña ha vivido sola desde que era una bebé?

—Bueno, los primeros años fue criada por una anciana que vivía ahí y tengo entendido que sus padres murieron en la guerra de 1998 —Mi cuerpo se tensó al oír eso—. Rosella acababa de cumplir los cinco años cuando la anciana murió y por lo tanto se quedó sola.

—Eso es terrible —dijo Granger mientras demostraba un rostro afligido.

—Mi pregunta es: ¿Quién de ustedes estaría dispuesto a adoptar a la niña?

Y ahí es donde comenzó mi peor pesadilla…

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo...**

 **He visto lo bien que han aceptado este fic, muchas gracias a todos y bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo es algo corto. Mi próxima publicación será dentro de un mes más o menos porque este martes 02/02/2016 entro a la escuela y no sé si pueda subir capítulo la próxima semana, espero y les agrade.**

 **Atte. KaaryAlexMaslow**

 **Corregido por: MrsDarfoy**


End file.
